A Hawks Fire
by SpiritcloudofStoneclan
Summary: Hawkkit is a young kit, left out by others, treated unfairly but what if she became better then all that, what if the windclan cats go crazy. Is it safe for the young kit? Follow Hawkkit on her special jurney . I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Squirrelflight pushed. The final kit came out, a runt. She was a dark brown with a lighter brown belly, forelegs and tail.

"Hmmm, how about Hawkkit?" Bramblestar asked.

"Sure, so Firekit and Hawkkit." Squirrelflight smiled at he mate. Squirrelflight pushed her two kits, Fireit which is almost an exact replica of Firestar but with a white tipped tail, and Hawkkit closer to her. She loved them and she knew Bramblestar did too.

3 weeks later

Hawkkit was bored. All the other kits left her out cause her brother looks like Firestar and she doesn't. She curled up around Element, a fake cat but make out of all the things in different clans. 2 pine branches as the tale, some Cattails for fur, more pine for legs, a very bushy squirrel tail and the head, the ears were made out of rabbit ear tips and the eyes were stones. She had loved Element as Bramblestar gave her to Hawkkit.

She padded outside to see what the others were doing. She saw Firekit, Blazekit, Bluekit, Runningkit and Icekit playing shadowclan vs Thunderclan. "Hey guys, c-can I play?" She asked timidly.

"Ok sure!" Firekit pipped up. "Lets play get the rogue. Hawkkits the rogue, get her!"

He cause her by surprise as Bluekit toppled her over. Hawkkit thrust with her hind legs, Sending him flying. Firekit and Runningit topped her, pinning her. She saw an opening on Firepaws hind legs so she kicked them. He fell over and she wiggled free and put her paw on his throat. "this is gonna be easy." She chuckled, turning to Runningkit, who had her ears flat on her head. She sweeped her paws under Runningkit and held her down, pretending to kill her.

"I win!" She shouted triumphantly. She padded to the Elders den for a story and with on quick glance at the recovering is she entered. she listened to a story about the great battle of the Dark Forest and how Starclan won possibly because of Ivypool, Tigerheart and a few others turning on them. She later went to the nursey and curled up with Squirrelflight, Firekit and Element.

She awoke to a shouting noise, she peered outside to see Fawnpaw arguing with Jayfeather, again. she rolled her eyes and went to play with Element. she rolled a moss ball at her, the wind blew in, nocking Element over and pushing the ball back to Hawkkit. Hawkkit stared in amazement, then rolled it back to Element. It bounced off of her and back to Hawkkit and so on. She later wet to get some water and then brought it to the elders den.

"Hi Greystripe, Mousefur, I got you some water." She nodded to the only elders awake.

"Thanks Hawkkit." Greystripe smiled warmly.

She padded outside and walked up to Squirrelflight.

"Mom? How did Firestar _really_ take down Scourge? Greystripe and Mousefur said that a magical rainbow flew down from space and sat on him."

Squirrelflight burst out laughing. "That's not what killed him. It was because Firestar came back to life and surprised him."

"Oh. GREYSTRIPE! MOUSEFUR!"

Censored scenes

She was sitting in the sun when all of a sudden Dovewing, Snowbird and Stormcloud toppled in gasping.

"What has happened?!" Bramblestar shouted. Stormcloud answered. "Windclan, I-I-its Windclan. T-their getting o-out of con-troll for more territory! They attacked us." "The borders freshly marked." Snowbird called. Dovewing and Stormcloud padded in.

"Hey you, Thunderclan scums!" they looked up at a large windclan cat staring at them. "What are you doing so close to the border! Leave!"

"Excuse me we haven't crossed the border yet." Snarled Stormcloud.

"Your close enough, Windclan, get them." Suddenly 4 or 5 wind clan cat lunged out of the bushes slicing and biting the Thunderclan cats. They left them with gashes all over and plent of wound to make the windclan cats retreat of the enemys. "That's- That's what happened." He finished.


	2. Attack

"Attack!"

Hawkkit jolted awake. She Looked around in confusion, she saw movement outside of the den and looked outside. Strange cats were racing in everywhere, fast as lightning. I tilted my head in confusion.

Then I felt _someone_ pick me up by the scruff and hide me under our moss bed. Squirrelflight gave me a reassuring look. I smiled slightly until a huge tom leapt in, head swinging side to side looking for a kit.

I turned around, I saw an evil smile on Firekits face. _He still hates me._ I thought, but at the same time a paw slammed into my back, shoving me out from under the moss. I gasped and the toms blue eyes landed on me.

He lunged at me, grabbing me by the scruff and running.

"Hawkkit!"

I saw Bramblestar racing after the tom, but he was too fast. I squirmed, trying to make him drop me, then I remembered how the apprentices would go limp to trick each other. I went limp, hoping he would think I was dead or something.

"Final,y giving up huh? That's a good kit." He said, loosening his grip. I yanked away, screeching slightly as some fur was ripped from my neck. I landed on all four paws, takin off in a random direction, thinking it was the way to camp. I didn't dare turn around to see if he was giving chase.

I burst through a clearing, full of large strange boxes with designs on them. I continued running, I closed my eyes in exhaustion. But in that very moment I slammed into something, blacking out.

 **I know it's short but this is being written on my moms IPad**


	3. Maybe I can trust this cat

"Attack!"

Hawkkit jolted awake. She Looked around in confusion, she saw movement outside of the den and looked outside. Strange cats were racing in everywhere, fast as lightning. I tilted my head in confusion.

Then I felt _someone_ pick me up by the scruff and hide me under our moss bed. Squirrelflight gave me a reassuring look. I smiled slightly until a huge tom leapt in, head swinging side to side looking for a kit.

I turned around, I saw an evil smile on Firekits face. _He still hates me._ I thought, but at the same time a paw slammed into my back, shoving me out from under the moss. I gasped and the toms blue eyes landed on me.

He lunged at me, grabbing me by the scruff and running.

"Hawkkit!"

I saw Bramblestar racing after the tom, but he was too fast. I squirmed, trying to make him drop me, then I remembered how the apprentices would go limp to trick each other. I went limp, hoping he would think I was dead or something.

"Final,y giving up huh? That's a good kit." He said, loosening his grip. I yanked away, screeching slightly as some fur was ripped from my neck. I landed on all four paws, takin off in a random direction, thinking it was the way to camp. I didn't dare turn around to see if he was giving chase.

I burst through a clearing, full of large strange boxes with designs on them. I continued running, I closed my eyes in exhaustion. But in that very moment I slammed into something, blacking out.

I awoke, I was lying by a dirty green box. _Well I'm definetly not dead. I thought._ Licking my paw, I didn't realise that there was a cat watching me from the other side of the box. I remembered what had happened and looked around, finally noticing the cat. I leapt out of my skin and clawed at him.

"Relax, relax. I will not hurt a kit." He said, stepping out. He was a dark grey with white hindquarters, tail, ears and patches around the eyes, he also had yellow eyes.

"Who are you!" I hissed, trying not to show my fear.

"I, am Owl. An ally cat." He said, looking me over. "Who are you?'

"Why should I tell you! Eh who cares, Ill claw you to death anyway."

"Feisty eh?" He said, inching closer. I looked around. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

"How would I know that? You could be lying." I snapped.

"Or I could be not." He retorted. _True._ I thought. I decided to trust him.

"Okay, my name is Hawkkit." He put on a surprised face.

"Your from the clans?" He asked.

"So! What does it matter?"

He didn't respond instead he started walking, flicking his tail in a gesture for me to follow. He lead me to a place with 3 boxes, all with feathers with the end bit off so they're all soft. I looked over them when he said, "you sleep in this one." He said, pointing to a box at the left end with blue-jay feathers. "I will teach you to hunt and fight tomorrow. I began to feel like I was being apprenticed, making me feel excited. I was only 4 moons old and I'm gonna learn to hunt and fight!

I curled up in a ball and fell asleep, excited for the next day. I couldn't sleep though, I stared at the sky, watching the stars twinkle until I fell asleep.

I felt something poking me as I awoke, I opened one eye and looked up, seeing Owl, staring down at me. "Good morning, i got some food." He said, getting up and flicking his tail. He walked towards a small wooden box. I tilted my head in confusion as he leaned down and reached inside, pulling out a fresh-looking sparrow. "Well? Arentcha hungry?"

I smiled happily and bounced towards the sparrow. Owl nodded at me as if to say, 'Ladies first!' I leaned down and took a bite, it was delicious. Owl grinned. "Waddya think?" He asked.

"I think... I think its delicious!" I purred. I took another bite just as he leaned in and began eating himself. _Maybe I can trust this cat..._


	4. AN

**Ok everyone. Listen up. Sure I have bad spelling and stuff. I dont get high grades in math or spelling. Ya dont have to go around telling everyone of their mistakes and bad cats (CoughWarriorcatsarethebestcough). Also Zombie Im sorry Im not really that used to writing storys, Im trying tho.**

 **Sure the plotline is hazy. I may not now what that means but I can tell you that this is not very planned out for me so. I** **don't** **know what a mary-sue is and Im trying. Also Zombie, If you would like I could give you a few OC's. You dont have to use them but heres some.**

 **Goldenwhisker**

 **Female**

 **(Whichever clan)**

 **Warrior**

 **17 moons**

 **A golden pelt with amber eyes, a white chest and underbelly**

 **cheerful, Happy, Strong, Quick, Agile**

 **Duskpaw**

 **Male**

 **(Whichever clan)**

 **Apprentice**

 **dark brown pelt with black ears, green eyes**

 **Grumpy, Sometimes cheerful, Lazy,**

 **I believe thats everything now if you'll excuse me Im gonna go mak that joke I made at school about spring break true. All I said was: Im gonna sleep and throw arrows at my brother.: I can tell you why its because he broke my scooter and my computer. REVENGE!**


End file.
